


221b - Ice ice baby

by Anarion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, and words heard on the street, inspired by Atlin Merrick, this is a weird mixture of deep feelings and silly talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock is not an overly romantic person.





	221b - Ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Word on the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093794) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 

Sherlock is not an overly romantic person. Declarations of feelings are not his forte.

John however loves to tell Sherlock that he loves him. He tells him when he is being brilliant, he tells him when he is being adorable, and he tells him when he is being ridiculous. I love you. I love you. I love you. He sometimes wonders, can you overuse words? Does a phrase lose all meaning, become an empty shell of all the weight it once carried?

Sherlock doesn’t say it. Has never said it. Not that John needs to hear it to know that Sherlock loves him. He knows by the way Sherlock looks at him, speaks to him, touches him, responds to him, cherishes him. But hearing it takes everything to a whole other level somehow, doesn’t it?

So of course, the universe being the absurd place that it is, Sherlock chooses to tell him in a damp cellar after he got kidnapped.

“I’m telling you, it was the ice-cream mafia!”

“There is no such thing!”

“They grabbed me when I was out buying _ice-cream_!”

“John…”

“They tied my hands! Remember the letter from the ice-cream company CEO? His hands had been tied too!”

“Did you hit your head at some point?”

“Ice. Cream. Mafia.”

“John. I love you, but this is completely bonkers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I visited Atlin Merrick in Dublin recently and we had a lot of ice cream-type desserts, which is actually totally unrelated to this story.  
Before I get completely derailed by thoughts of ice-cream, let's get to the prompt part: One evening we were walking past a group of men and one of them was telling the others about "the ice-cream mafia". Sadly we didn't hear more than that, but immediately agreed that we both needed to write about it. Preferably _in all the fandoms_ we write in. 
> 
> Atlin wrote a Sherlock story for the same prompt called ['The Ice Cream Mafia'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093794/chapters/50187983) and this is definitely inspired by that. You can read mine as a sequel to her hilarious story.  
I also wrote an ice-cream mafia themed Good Omens story called ['Dublin, 2019'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818664/chapters/50155133)
> 
> .


End file.
